britishroyalfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Royals
The Head Royal b. is Birth; w. is Wed; div. is Divorce; d. is Death; s. is separated * Her Majesty The Queen (b. 1926 w. 1947) * His Royal Highness The Duke of Edinburgh (b. 1921 w. 1947) Liz 3.jpg|The Queen in her youth. Pic.jpg|The Duke of Edinburgh Category:Prince Philip Category:Queen Elizabeth Children of Queen Elizabeth II * His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales (b. 1948 w1. 1981 div. 1996 w2. 2005) * Her Royal Highness The Princess Royal (b. 1950 w1. 1973 div. 1992 w2. 1992) * His Royal Highness The Duke of York (b. 1960 w1. 1986 div. 1996) * His Royal Highness The Earl of Wessex (b. 1964 w. 1999) Charles 1.JPG|The Prince of Wales Anne 5.JPG|The Princess Royal P. Andrew 1.JPG|The Duke of York P. Edward 1.JPG|The Earl of Wessex Category:Phillips Family Category:Wales Family Category:York Family Category:Wessex Family Category:Earl of Wessex Category:Duke of York Category:Prince of Wales Category:Prince Charles Category:Prince Edward Category:Princess Anne Category:Prince Andrew Son and Daughter-in-law Former members * Diana, Princess of Wales (b. 1961 w. 1981; s. 1992; div. 1996 d. 1997) * Captain Mark Phillips (b. 1948 w. 1973 div. 1992) * Sarah, Duchess of York (b. 1959 w. 1986 div. 1996) Current * Her Royal Highness The Countess of Wessex (b. 1965 w. 1999) * VAdm Sir Timothy Laurence (b. 1955 w. 1992) * Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Cornwall (b. 1947 w1. 1973 w2. 2005) Diana .JPG|Diana, Princess of Wales, first wife of the Prince of Wales. Camilla Parker-Bowles 5.JPG|Her Royal Highness Duchess of Cornwall, second wife of The Prince of Wales. Pic of Mark.jpg|Mark Phillips, first husband of Princess Anne. Pic of Tim.jpg|Timothy Laurence, current husband of Princess Anne. Sarah 4.JPG|Sarah, Duchess of York, former wife of The Duke of York. Sophie Rhys-Jones 5.JPG|Her Royal Highness The Countess of Wessex, wife of The Earl of Wessex. Category:Phillips Family Category:York Family Category:Wales Family Category:Wessex Family Category:Princess Diana Category:Mark Phillips Category:Duchess of York Category:Duchess of Cornwall Category:Countess of Wessex Category:Timothy Laurence Grandchildren of Elizabeth II * Mr. Peter Phillips (b. 1977 w. 2008) * Mrs. Michael Tindall (b. 1981 w. 2011) * His Royal Highness The Duke of Cambridge (b. 1982 w. 2011) * His Royal Highness Prince Henry of Wales (b. 1984) * Her Royal Highness Princess Beatrice of York (b. 1988) * Her Royal Highness Princess Eugenie of York (b. 1990) * The Lady Louise Mountbatten-Windsor (b. 2003) * James Mountbatten-Windsor, Viscount Severn (b. 2007) Peter 2.JPG|Peter Phillips, son of The Princess Royal. Zara Phillips 9.jpg|Zara Tindall (neé Phillips), daughter of The Princess Royal. Prince William .JPG|His Royal Highness The Duke of Cambridge, eldest son of The Prince of Wales. P. Harry 1.JPG|His Royal Highness Prince Henry "Harry" of Wales, second son of The Prince of Wales. Beatrice hat.JPG|Her Royal Highness Princess Beatrice of York, daughter of The Duke of York at the 2011 Wedding of The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. Eugenie Hat.JPG|Her Royal Highness Princess Eugenie of York, younger daughter of The Duke of York. Grandchildren-in-law * Mrs. Peter Phillips (b. 1978 w. 2008) * Mr. Michael Tindall (b. 1978 w. 2011) * Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Cambridge (b. 1982 w. 2011) Autumn Phillips 6.JPG|Autumn, Canadian-born wife of Peter Phillips. Kate Middleton 14.JPG|Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Cambridge. Category:Pictures Great Grandchildren * Miss Savannah Phillips (b. 2010) * Miss Isla Phillips (b. 2012) * His Royal Highness Prince George of Cambridge (b. 2013) * Miss Mia Grace Tindall (b. 2014) Category:Windsor Royal Family Category:Phillips Family Category:York Family Category:Wales Family Category:Tindall Family Category:Cambridge Family Category:Wessex Family Category:Queen Elizabeth Category:Prince Philip Category:Prince Charles Category:Princess Anne Category:Prince Andrew Category:Prince Edward Category:Princess Diana Category:Mark Phillips Category:Duchess of York Category:Countess of Wessex Category:Peter Phillips Category:Zara Phillips Category:Prince William Category:Duke of Cambridge Category:Prince Harry Category:Princess Beatrice Category:Princess Eugenie Category:Lady Louise Category:James, Viscount Severn Category:Autumn Phillips Category:Mike Tindall Category:Kate Middleton Category:Duchess of Cambridge Category:House of Windsor